


Coming of Age

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fledglings, Fluff, Heaven, M/M, Mates, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Samandriel is a fledgling angel that has reached his coming of age. And the time he must choose a mate. But Samandriel's affections are with two people he cannot have.





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: Castiel/Gabriel/Samandriel

It was the blessed day. The holy day, the day of _honor_ for Samandriel. It was the day he became of age and was meant to choose a mate to be with him for eternity. Angel fledglings would spent years seeking out a mate close to their age, eager to find the perfect match. And on that special day, they would rise and call out the name of their mate.

It was rare that mates were rejected, most angels were proud to be mated off to the young warrior angels that came of age. No one knew which name Samandriel was planning on calling out. Normally, by this age, the warrior angels had expressed interest in at least one other possible mate, but Samandriel hadn’t shown interest in anyone, not even sharing an opinion with his close siblings.

Even now, as Samandriel sat inside the ceremonial chambers awaiting the trumpet call, there were whispers that he did not have a mate. That he had no interest in mates. It was unheard of – an unmated angel was an oddity to say the least.

But it wasn’t true. Samandriel knew exactly who he wanted his mate to be. Mates, actually. The problem was that the men he fancied were already mated—to each other.

Castiel and Gabriel – the warrior and the archangel. Mated pretty much since Castiel was old enough to speak. And of course, _those_ two had to be the angels Samandriel had fallen head over heels for. He had no idea what he was going to do when he stepped out on the stage. He couldn’t lie – couldn’t just shout out the name of a random angel he didn’t care for. That wouldn’t be fair to who he chose, or to him. But he couldn’t go out there and shout the names of two mated angels – he’d be the laughing stock of Heaven.

Looking to the door, and then back to his own tired reflection in the mirror, he nodded. He’d made up his mind. The only way to combat this was to just—not go out there. That’s what he’d do. Just walk away. Not declare a mate. Just disappear quietly into the background until the next angel came of age.

Samandriel rose and gathered his few belongings in the small satchel on his waist. Could he really do this? He could. He had to. Steeling himself, he turned and snuck toward the small back door, opening it as quiet as possible.

“Whatcha doin’ Samandriel?”

Samandriel cried out, stumbling backwards in surprise. Gabriel and Castiel were standing in the doorway, their arms crossed.

“I—I—“

“You were intending to flee, weren’t you?” Castiel asked, stepping into the room. Gabriel followed, shutting the door and leaning on it. He produced a hunk of peeled sugarcane from thin air and began to chew it, eyebrows raised.

Samandriel’s shoulders slumped. “I don’t have a mate chosen.”

“Yes, you do,” Gabriel said, pointing the stick at Samandriel. “You’re just scared to say who they are.”

“You—You know then. Why I can’t call the names of the angels I love.”

“Why can’t you?” Castiel asked.

“Because—“ Samandriel shook his head. “How did you even figure it out?”

“I’m an archangel, Samandriel. I’m not blind nor stupid. You’ve been subtly courting Castiel and I for months.”

“I didn’t mean to. I tried to keep it at bay, I—“

“If we’d been against the affection we would have told you that, Samandriel,” Castiel said softly. Samandriel looked up quickly, staring into the bright blue depths of Castiel’s eyes.

“You—You’re okay with it?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Because you’re mated to Gabriel. You two have been the prime example of perfect mates for centuries. I’m just a fledgling.”

“No,” Gabriel corrected, “You’re a warrior angel that’s coming of age and you need to select your mate. Or mates, in your case.”

“Will you deny me publicly?” Samandriel asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Why would we do that? We’ve already redone our home to fit you,” Gabriel said, stepping up to Samandriel and stroking his cheek. He looked at the archangel, his eyes filling with tears.

“You—“

“Will accept you, if you speak our names, Samandriel. The choice is ultimately yours, but you have our support,” Castiel whispered.

The trumpets blared, signaling the cue for Samandriel’s departure onto the stage. He looked at the large front doors before turning back to Castiel and Gabriel. They both offered a comforting smile and Samandriel grinned, nodding. He set his bag aside and stood tall, turning and walking out the doors into the bright sunlight.

All of heaven was standing below him, cheering his name as well as various Enochian blessings. Samandriel grinned at them all, raising his hands to silence them.

His voice caught in his throat for a moment before he took a nervous breath and began to speak. He told a tale of a quiet fledgling that couldn’t even throw a stone in a straight line. A tale of a fledgling that grew under the care of a thousand siblings, that felt welcomed – yet so out of place. A fledgling that never saw the aura of a true mate in just one angel, but in two. Two that were already so intertwined that their Father himself couldn’t separate their grace.

All of Heaven was silent when Samandriel finished his tale. He looked out over the crowd, all familiar faces filled with curiosity.

“Who will you choose, Samandriel? Who are you naming for your mate?” Joshua asked, reaching out and touching Samandriel’s arm. He beamed over at Joshua for a moment.

“I am choosing Castiel and Gabriel as my mates. If they will have me.”

The crowd gasped, looking at one another in confusion. They separated down the middle, a wavelike shape, as Castiel and Gabriel stepped forward, their hands locked together. They climbed the steps of the stage and stood on either side of Samandriel.

Gabriel raised his hands, quieting the crowd. “You heard him. He’s chosen two mates. Two angels already mated. Give us our time to answer.”

Samandriel could feel his heart in his throat as he looked at the shining golden visage of Gabriel, and then at the darkened silver aura of Castiel. His mates. If they said no—He didn’t know what he’d do.

Castiel turned first. “I will accept Samandriel as my mate from this point forward.” The crowd began to rustle again but Gabriel’s voice echoed over them.

“And I too, accept Samandriel as my mate from this point forward.”

Samandriel grinned, his heart thumping an uneven beat as Gabriel pulled him close, pressing a warm, honey tasting kiss to his mouth. Castiel turned him quickly, pressing his own oak and ash lips against Samandriel’s, locking the three of them together for eternity.


End file.
